Shut Up And Kiss Me
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Boy likes Girl. Girl hates Boy. Boy starts to hate Girl. Girl starts to fall for Boy. Boy and Girl get into a massive fight. What happens next? One-shot L/J


**Hey people, I'm back! With another Lily and James fanfiction! :D Lol. This was inspired by the song "Shut Up And Kiss Me" by Orianthi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any single person in this story. Because then I wouldn't be wasting time writing fanfics then would I?**

* * *

><p>It was frustrating.<p>

I was frustrated of watching him there with his friends, acting if there wasn't a care in the world. I wanted to slam my book and throw it at his inflated head. Every single thing that he did was as if he purposely sought out to piss me off, in any way possible. If I wanted this kind of drama in my life, I would have organized a drama club and made people join it.

I'm going way too fast with this aren't I? If you must know, I'm talking about Potter – James Potter. The annoying prat, that wouldn't stop going out of his way to ruin my day.

He was the player. The heartbreaker. The Quidditch star. The one that everyone envied, boys and girls alike. The guy that chased skirts in his free time. And on top of that, he thought that chasing the Head Girl was the greatest game ever. And who was the Head Girl?

Me.

Lily Evans. The teacher's pet. The nerd, the prude. Everything that teacher's loved in a student. The Gryffindor that had a best friend from Slytherin. And why was I the one he was chasing after?

Because back in third year, I grew up from the shy, quiet little girl was.

I got taller, my womanly parts came out and I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was one for myself. I was more loyal to my friends and he started to notice me more. I would lash out to him when he would hurt Severus and he saw me as a challenge. So when he asked me out, I rejected him. And suddenly, the whole world stopped.

Me? Reject the most wanted guy in Hogwarts? I must have been insane, they said. But I showed them. He would then ask me more frequently every month. Months became into weeks and weeks turned into days. Days suddenly turned into seconds and I would instantly reply with a no when he started to walk towards me. People suddenly stopped gasping every time I said no (thank Merlin they did. It got very, very annoying) and expected it as if it was as normal as breathing air or eating.

And I was okay with it most times. I mean, all I had to do was insult him enough he'd leave me alone for the rest of the day. If I was lucky – which was really rare – he'd leave me for two days.

But then the unexpected happened.

My best friend dropped out with me and turned evil, leaving me a dumped loser. Apparently, Potter saw the entire exchange and spent the rest of fifth year torturing Severus for it. I didn't stop him or Black. I couldn't care if he was my best friend ever since I was small, he left me for evil. And why should I protect him after that?

And in our seventh year...

But then another unexpected thing happened.

Potter became Head Boy.

I swear I nearly fainted when I saw the gleaming silver badge pinned on his robes. Nobody believed it either. They all came up with conclusions that he bribed the actual person for the job or Dumbledore because it was obvious that I was Head Girl. That meant that I had to spend more time with him then I actually really wanted to. So we formed a small truce, in which we would strictly be friends; because if the Heads fought all the time, then the Gryffindor house will never win the House Cup.

And suddenly, another unexpected thing happened. (These happen quite a lot don't they?)

Somewhere along the road, I fell for him too. Of course I didn't tell him, I have more pride then that. I still acted nasty to him but not when it involved Head duties. They were more important that being annoyed by Potter. But then I think somewhere along the road, Potter got annoyed of me rejecting him as well as making fun of him all the time; and started being nasty back at me.

And it became a restless cycle. We'd always be at each other's throats. Always wanting to get the last word, and being so stubborn we'd grudge against each other for days. Sometimes Tonks, my best friend and Black, his best friend, would have to rip us away from one another so we wouldn't end up killing the other person.

I hated him. I hated our fights. I was sick of always trying to be one step ahead of him. I was sick of him always being where I was, always trying to provoke me for no reason. It made me reckless and stupid. And whenever he was spitting out insults at me, I just wanted to grab him and yell shut up and kiss me already!

For a while, Black and Tonks would tease me and Potter during our spats to get a room, but it soon became dull after time; and only yelled at us to shut the hell up.

And that is where you guys come in. I'm currently glaring daggers at Potter, laughing with his friends about something stupid. If only he'd give up already, things would go back to normal.

Of course, we'd been arguing for so long I'd forgotten what normal was.

I managed, with great difficulty, to finally tear my glaring eyes away from Potter the Pig-head and concentrate on my book. But that soon became impossible when suddenly; a bright colourful thing flew towards me and knocked me painfully of my armchair.

I landed with a great loud thump onto the floor.

"ARGH! WHAT IN THE MERLIN?" a couple of people those were nearby me closed their hands over their ears. Was I really that loud? My head's ringing...Oooh look! I see a flying leprechaun!

"God Evans. You've ruined our game! You always ruin everything!" I looked up to see Potter the Pig-head run towards me and grab the colourful thing off the floor, which was by the way a muggle rugby ball.

The flying leprechaun suddenly vanished and I realized that I've been staring at the window with my mouth open like an idiot. I closed my mouth and straightened my back; trying to salvage the last of my abolished dignity, I stared dead straight into his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for sitting on an armchair reading!" I retorted.

"Well, you wouldn't have done anything if you didn't purposely put that armchair in the middle of where we were playing." He said back at me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bollocks Potter. You threw that at me on purpose!"

"Please. Siruis was on the other end of the Common Room. I was throwing it to him. You sat there on purpose to ruin our fun; like you always do." His hazel eyes were drooped low at me.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I purposely put that armchair there, where it's always been, because I wanted to ruin your game? I couldn't care less about what you do Potter!" I yelled at his face. Where did he buy this kind of rubbish?

"Of course you did! That armchair's further away from where it's been! It's sitting in a diagonal instead of a horizontal! And if you didn't care about what I do, then why are you always where I am?" he asked raising his brow expectantly.

"Oh my god, can you hear yourself? We're in the same house you dolt!"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"Why of course not, I wouldn't _dare _think that you're the most arrogant toerag that I've ever met!" I said sarcastically.

His hazel eyes flashed beneath his glasses. We were nose to nose, screaming at each other. I had no idea how I was suddenly off the floor.

"God Evans, you really are the most heartless person I've ever met." He said dangerously quiet.

"You're calling me heartless? Aren't you the one dating a different girl every week and dumping them because they weren't a brilliant snog anymore?" I said quietly back at him.

I knew that I'd gone below the belt, but I couldn't help it. He just drove me to edge (all) sometimes.

"That's different."

"How is it different Potter? Don't you know how many girls cry to themselves because you dumped them? Don't you ever think of them of nothing other than skirts to chase?"

He was quiet for a long time. I then realized that the entire Common Room was silent and staring at our so-thought quiet exchange. I was sick of it. Sick of everything that we've gone through, and I knew that there was more to come to this. I wanted to end it all.

I sighed; I was going give up this time. No more running away, "Look Potter. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of always trying to stay one step ahead of you and fighting. It isn't doing any helping. So for now on, why don't you just leave me alone?"

I turned around to head back to my dorm. Finally I was done. I really needed time to think and nice long nap to clear my head.

"I can't."

What? I frowned and turned around to see him. He was looking at me, his bright hazel eyes shining furiously from the firelight glow. His jaw was determined and clenched as well as one of his hands.

"I can't do that Lily," a jolt ran through my spine. That was the first time in years he's called me by my first name.

"I thought – I thought by fighting back at you, dating other girls, even resorting to running away when you got close; I was going to get over you!" he laughed in a lifeless way. Almost as if the situation was hysterical.

"But then – all it did was made me want you more. What is it about you? What is it that makes me want to get closer?" he asked rhetorically. "What do you do Lily? What is it?" his voice grew lower and huskier, as if he couldn't use his voice anymore.

By that last question – don't ask me how, I don't even now – he was only a few centimetres away from my body. He tilted his head towards me and I was frozen. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. All I knew was James. All I could smell was him. All I could think was him. He was all that was there.

I forgot.

I forgot that I was supposed to hate him. I forgot that we were enemies. I forgot that we were in the middle of argument. I forgot that I had an essay to complete for Potions and History of Magic. I forgot that I was sleepy. I forgot that we were in the Common Room with a bunch of people watching us. I forgot that he used to chase me. I forgot that I'd fallen for him too. I forgot everything.

My body tingled slightly and when we were only seconds apart – something exploded inside of me, spreading liquid warmth through my chest.

Our breaths mingled with one another and finally – as if it took centuries for him to get there. Our lips touched.

It was soft and sweet. No tongue or anything. As if he was telling me that I was real for him. And that there was bright passion and love underneath the hard shell he'd created around his heart.

But like all good things, they always come to an end.

I was dazed and disorientated for what it seemed like forever; before reality came crashing down onto me.

I kissed him. _I kissed James Potter_.

The one person I've been loathing for ever since the minute I stepped on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. And I _kissed him. _

_In front of the entire Common Room. _

It was quiet. Really, really quiet in the Common Room. Literally, _no one _was talking or speaking or doing _anything. _They were all looking at us, eyes wide open and mouths dropped. And no one did say anything – that is until Black yelled out, "HOLY SHIT! I TOTALLY SAW THAT COMING!"

This, thankfully, snapped everyone else out of their daze too. Everyone then started to cheer and applaud. Many were grumbling and exchanging galleons over to their friends, who were looking at their money in delight. But no one got as much money as Remus did.

"Moony! You – you _bet on us?_" James looked at him incredulously.

He shrugged, "I saw it coming when I caught Lily staring at you at breakfast," and turned around to more people, so they could drop more gold into his out stretched hands.

My face turned bright red. REMUS SAW THAT? I was miffed and that smug look Potter's giving me isn't helping. It made me want to slap him all over again.

"So – does this mean I can date you now?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking!" and I punched his shoulder to make him stop. And it didn't help.

People were still cheering and exchanging money all around us. Were they mentally retarded or something? It wasn't really _that _much of a shock that we've kissed when we were supposedly thought to having hating each other's guts...

"Okay then. Lily Evans will you accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend to the Three Broomsticks for some lovely butterbeer?" he said with a mild British accent.

"You are British. And you will always be British. So stop speaking in that accent! God, you're an idiot."

"A cute one right?" he wittily commented.

I rolled my eyes and stomped towards my dorm so I could finally have my long awaited nap.

But before I climbed the stairs to my dorm, I turned around to James (who was still standing there, staring at me) and told him sternly, "Pick me up at nine. Don't be late."

But I didn't leave soon enough to see the great big goofy grin that fell onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Some very failed attempts at humour there. Tell me if you liked it though :P <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


End file.
